The Betrayal of Ivy Vega
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Olivia was falling. Brendan was falling. Who will be there to catch them? Whose heart will be broken? And who will be ultimately betrayed? OxB, BxI
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, everyone likes Ivy and Brendan together, but this would make a good story. Well I think… Enjoy! Romance/Drama/Angst. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister the Vampire.**

Olivia walked down the halls of Franklin Grove High School. It'd had been 3 years since she had met her _twin _sister Ivy Vega. They were now Junior's and currently 16.

Olivia made her way to her locker through the crowds of people. Olivia's chocolate brown hair was held up in a pink pony tail. She had on white skinny jeans and a hot pink top. Jewel encrusted pink heels adorned her feet. Olivia spotted her sister chatting with Sophie, Ivy's best friend.

"Ivy!" Olivia called, speeding her pace.

Ivy turned to meet her sister. "Good morning." Ivy un-naturally pale skin gleamed brightly. Heavy black mascara caked her eyes. She was wearing black leather skinnys and combat boots. Ivy had on a black tank top with a see through black long sleeve underneath.

"Morning!" Olivia chirped happily, and spun the lock to the correct combination.

"Hi, Olivia," Sophie said, reaching her hand into her locker.

"Hi!" Olivia rummaged around her things, looking for her note book and pencils. She had English literature first.

"Hello Ivy, Sophie. Olivia." Olivia stiffened at the voice. Oh, yes, she of course knew it all too well. It was Ivy's boyfriend, Brendan. But, his voice was disgustingly seductive. His skin was the color of white marble, high cheek bones, curly shoulder length hair.

"Hey," Ivy muttered and pecked his cheek. Sophie nodded hello and continued in her locker.

"Hi," Olivia said in a small voice. She felt a cool hand on her forearm, and a jolt ran through her body. Her cheeks reddened immensely.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still lightly gripping her arm.

"Yeah," She croaked. Brendan sighed, knowing he was getting nowhere, so he released her and went back to Ivy's side.

Olivia's cheeks cooled. She retrieved her things from her locked and slammed her locker door shut, and curved around to face her friends.

"I—I ha—have to g—get to cl—class." Olivia stammered, ashamed for the small bubble of feelings she developed for Brendan. It wasn't like anything would happen between them anyways.

"What do you have?" Ivy inquired, giving her sister a strange look.

"English Literature."

"Oh, so do I, I'll walk you." Brendan offered, lips twitching into a smile.

"O—okay," Olivia agreed, nervous that she'd be walking with him.

"See you later, bunny." Sophie said, then she strolled away.

"Bye," Ivy muttered and followed Sophie. She a weird feeling leaving her sister with Brendan would be bad.

Brendan cocked his head to the side, creating an adorable expression. "Ready to go, Olivia."

"Yup." Butterflies fluttered in Olivia's stomach when Brendan said her name.

Olivia and Brendan walked in silence. Olivia cast un-noticeable glances at the side of his face. God, he was utterly gorgeous. Little did Olivia know, but Brendan seemed to have the same idea, and kept looking at her, when she wasn't looking at him.

Brendan felt something he didn't feel when he was around Ivy. Around Ivy it was adornment, but when he was with Olivia. Brendan shuddered. There was something different about her, that if his heart had a beat, it would be pounding painfully against his rib cage. He noticed the curve of her nose, and the appealing hour glass figure. Her piercingly sapphire eyes, framed with thick black lashes. Silky chocolate brown hair and olive skin. She was absolutely beautiful.

_No_, he mentally scowled himself; _this is the sister of your girlfriend. Stop thinking about violating her!_ Brendan snapped out of the fantasies. He stopped moving.

Olivia paused and eyed him warily, "Are you okay?"

Brendan wanted to melt at the sound of her voice. It was like velvet, soft, but laced with a hint of seduction. "I'm fine."

Olivia's eyes softened, and a breath taking smile spread over her features like a wild fire, "Good."

Brendan's heart stopped, no pun intended. The smile. Oh God the smile was so fucking tantalizing.

Olivia's smile shifted into a frown. She reached her right hand up. Brendan stopped breathing when she brushed away a stray strand of hair. Her fingers trailed down his cheek and traced his jaw line. Brendan's eye lids fluttered. Olivia—snapping out of the trance—jerked her hand away. Olivia's face heated, blush spreading rapidly.

Brendan smiled and traced Olivia's lips with one of his elegantly long pale fingers. Olivia's knees shook violently.

"Let's get to class," Brendan suggested, still tracing Olivia's mouth. Oh, how he wanted to devour the perfect red lips.

"'Kay," She breathed. Her warm breath swept over Brendan's frozen fingers. _Damn, _he thought,_ that feels so good._

He pulled his hand away, inwardly smiling at Olivia's red face. Olivia clutched her note book to her chest, and hurried to class, Brendan beside her all the way.

They burst in the classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet, but only two seats were left. They were at the very back and right beside each other. Olivia and Brendan quickly got in their seats and waited.

A younger women swept into the room, standing in front of the class.

"Good morning," She said emotionlessly, giving the students heavy stares.

"Morning." The class replied.

"We're going to study _Pride and Prejudice _any problems with that?" Miss. Riley asked.

Garret, who was, in the front raised his hand. Miss. Riley, not actually expecting someone to raise their hand, called on him surprised.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. His idiot friends burst out laughing.

Miss. Riley cocked an eyebrow, "It's a book, Mr. Stphens."

"I know," He started, "But what kind of book?" His friends howled louder.

"An old one. Now stop laughing. _Now._" Garret gulped, but obeyed her orders.

The class continued, and Olivia found that Miss. Riley was a very good teacher, despite the emotionless tone she used earlier. She really got into character and spoke the emotions conveyed in what they were trying to say.

All class, the only thing Brendan could focus on was Olivia. The way her hand glided across the page, the loops in her cursive. The concentrated look she got when writing what the words meant. All class, his page stayed empty, and blank, except for the small bunny he doodled in the corner.

Olivia smiled to herself. She knew very well, that Brendan was watching her. Towards the end of class, Olivia had finished her notes and was drawing a bat and bunny together in the bottom right. Small hearts danced around the figures. She stole a quick glance at his page and found it empty, only a small bunny in the corner, with the words 'You Suck' written around it. Oh thank God she understood Goth terminology.

Olivia was falling.

Brendan was falling.

Who would be there to catch them? Whose hearts will be broken? And who will be ultimately, _betrayed_?

**What did you think? I know, not your usual My sister the vampire story, right? Well, I thought this was a good idea. The questions will be answered later. Review, and please, no flames. I except criticism, as long as it's not too harsh. I'm fragile! Should I even continue this? It's up to the readers! Review! I said that already…**

**~Emerald~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Yay! i'm surprised I'm writing this so soon. I have like 2 other stories that have to be updated… Oh well, I like what I have going here. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister the Vampire.**

The bell rang, ending first period. Olivia, face still beat red, nearly sprinted out of the class, and ran into Charlotte. Olivia stumbled backwards, into cool arms.

"Ow!" Charlotte shrieked, glaring at Olivia, "What's your problem? Got Goth boy here to help or something? Don't you know it's rude to run over people?" Charlotte was attracting a crowd now.

"Are you okay?" Brendan whispered, cold breath seeping into her ear.

Olivia nodded, blushing wildly. Brendan had subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist, holding Olivia against his chest.

"Awesome." Brendan released his grip, stepping away from the frazzled girl.

Charlotte growled and huffed off, hips jerking in un-pleasant ways.

"Thanks, Brendan." Brendan's face paled even more. (Since vampires can't blush, I guess paling more is sufficient… Well they can blush, but that makes them faint.)

"For what?" He asked barley keeping the stutter away. Everyone in the hall, lost interest in them and continued with their business.

"For not letting me fall." Olivia hesitated for a brief moment. She sighed and went on her toes and lightly pecked Brendan on the cheek.

Brendan froze, no pun intended. Olivia fell back onto her feet and giggled sweetly. She winked at him, and scampered down the corridor, in complete embarrassment.

Brendan's cheek burned from where Olivia's perfect mouth placed itself. He felt himself wanting more. Demanding the feel of her lips on his. Body against his. Skin touching skin. Brendan shuddered at the once again his mind wondered to thoughts of ravishing Olivia.

**With Olivia…**

Olivia popped into the drama, sliding into an empty desk. She inhaled deeply, trying to clear her crown. Unfortunately, her thoughts kept straying to Brendan.

As the class began and ended, Olivia never once heard anything Miss. Smith said. Her heart beet fast, just at the mention of said vampire.

Lunch, for Olivia, was no exception. She face the guilt of kissing Brendan's cheek. Her sister was totally in love with the guy, and she goes and kisses him. What kind of sister was she? Besides, Olivia shouldn't even have relations with a vampire. After what happened to her mother and father… Oh, that reminded Olivia.

"Hey, Ivy? Are we still having dinner with yo—dad?" Olivia still wasn't used to the fact her father Karl Lazar was Charles Vega, Ivy's 'adoptive' dad.

Ivy glanced up at her sister, "Yeah, why are you cancelling?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, just wondering. I have to ask him something anyway."

Ivy smiled, "Okay." She turned back to chat with Sophie, noting Olivia really didn't want to talk.

Camilla touched Olivia's hand, "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine."

"Olivia, are you sure something's not bothering you?" Camilla asked, greatly concerned for her lack of chatter.

"I'm fine," Olivia insisted. She twisted a piece of hair around her finger, the one with her mother's ring on it.

"Okay." Camilla was still pondering what was wrong with her, but left the subject alone. If Olivia didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to pressure her.

Brendan. He swirled around Olivia's mind, clouding her better judgment. Her eyes flickered to Brendan and trailed down his figure. They paused momentarily at a certain area, but continued down anyways. Slowly brought them back to his eyes. She felt like she was petrified. He'd been staring at her the whole time. Olivia wanted to melt in those pools, in what people call eyes.

"Hey, Olivia?"

Olivia snapped out of the trance and whipped her head around. "Yeah?"

Ivy was mildly troubled by her sisters strange behavior. "Never mind."

**Dinner at Ivy's…**

Before dinner, Ivy slipped into a velvet black dress, with long sleeves and ankle length. Olivia had pulled herself into a pale pink dress that hung at her knees, and strapless.

Together the sisters walked down the winding stair case, arms linked.

Charles Vega stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to greet his daughters.

"Hey." The girls said simultaneously.

"Hello girls." He ushered them into the dining room. Olivia sat next to Ivy, and Charles sat at the head.

The family ate dinner in silence, the vampires eating the semi raw meat and Olivia enjoying a salad.

Charles cleared his throat, "So, Olivia, Ivy has informed me you needed to talk to me."

Olivia shot a glare towards Ivy, who sat there looking innocent. "Um, yeah, but I was wondering if we could talk alone?"

Ivy and Charles gaped at her surprised.

Charles gulped, "Well, I guess we could, after dinner of course." Olivia nodded, faint blush danced across her cheeks.

Dinner finished the small family still tense with awkwardness. They headed up the stairs, were they split, Olivia and Charles going to the study, and Ivy to her room. Ivy stared at Olivia warily, but went to her room.

Olivia followed her father into his study. Closing the door behind herself, she shuffled over to her father's desk and plopped down into the chair. He sat behind it, staring at her with curiosity.

Charles spoke first, "What do you need, Olivia?"

Olivia fidgeted in the seat, and played with the small charm bracelet on her wrist. "Well, um, I have a question."

Charles chuckled softly, "My daughter, I know very well that you need to ask me something. But what I would like to know is, what is the question?"

"Um, how did you know you were in love with mother?" Olivia blurted.

Shock crossed Charles's face, "Well, I suppose…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright," Charles sighed, "I just knew. I knew she was the one for me, even if she was a human. I guess, I never thought of the outcome, considering I'm a vampire. I, like you know, disregarded my parents warnings. But, I still hope you never fall in love with a vampire. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Olivia nodded brokenly, "What would happen if I did?"

Charles cocked his head to the side at the odd question. "I'm not sure. But just know, I'll always love you."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you. I should probably talk to Ivy now. She looked upset." Olivia got out of her seat and quickly left the study.

_I don't think you'll love me very much soon,_ Olivia thought ruthlessly, _after all, I'm lusting after my sisters boyfriend._

Olivia sighed frustrated. Why did life have to be so complicated? Olivia shook her head and knocked timidly on Ivy's door.

The door flew open, to Ivy's tear streaked face.

"Ivy!" Olivia cried, "What happened?"

"H—he…"

**To be continued… Ah, I'm so mean. Just had to do that. Sorry. Okay, so was it good? I'm just happy I typed this! Yay! Did Charles seem kind of OOC? Or was it just me? Okay, so I forgot to ask, what the hell is Brendan's eye color? I'm just too lazy to look in the book. Haha, no seriously, it's going to bug me throughout the whole story. And then I won't be able to write it, and… Argh, it'd be horrible. So, back on track, Review! Hum, I kind of want to do what… Oh that was almost a spoiler. Phew. ReViEw! I said that already… **

**~Emerald~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister the Vampire**

"He what?" Olivia asked franticly, hoping he didn't break up with Ivy. Even if she had these, powerful feelings for him, she didn't want her sister hurt.

"He wanted a break." Ivy pulled Olivia into her room. Ivy's mascara covered cheeks got darker by the second. Olivia shut the door.

Not as bad as a break up… But, "How long?"

"Indefinitely, or until he 'sorts something out.'" Olivia watched as her heart broken sister collapsed on her bed, and bawled her eyes out.

_This is my fault_, Olivia thought. _I've done this to her._

"Ivy…" Olivia sat beside her sister and hugged her, "I'm sorry."

Ivy sniffled, "You don't have anything to apologize for."

Olivia opened her mouth to tell her otherwise, but, wouldn't that hurt Ivy more? Telling her that you have a thing for her boyfriend? Wouldn't that ultimately kill Ivy?

"What is it, Olivia?" Ivy asked quietly, wanting to hear her sister talk endlessly for hours.

"I have to go home." Olivia said lamely, knowing that she was supposed to stay overnight.

Ivy gave her sister a confused look. "O—okay. If that's what you have to do." Ivy felt Olivia drifting away from her, and it scared her.

"See you tomorrow," muttered Olivia as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

In the hall, Olivia's father stopped her.

"Olivia? I thought you were staying the night?"

"I don't feel good." That was mostly true. She felt sick cause she was lusting after Brendan.

"Oh, would you like me to drive you home?" Her father was concerned.

"That's fine, I don't need a ride," Olivia refused, as politely as she could. Her dad nodded and allowed her to pass.

Outside, Olivia started to run. She felt this horrible guilt build up inside her. She was so caught up in the guilt, that she knocked herself and someone over. He fell on top of her.

"I'm so sorry!" Olivia apologized, and took a good look at the boy. It was Brendan. Olivia's heart sped up. His 'blue' eyes stared down at her, with such intensity, it made Olivia shudder. (I didn't know what the hell his eye color was, so take the blue eyes!) His curly black hair hung in his face. Brendan was straddling Olivia's waist and hands by her head. Olivia blushed, the contact created electricity.

Brendan regarded the gorgeous human. Her sapphire eyes studied him, eye lids half closed, lashes covering her color. Olivia's painted lips were parted slightly, and he saw her tongue run over her lips. A light blush danced across her cheeks. Olivia's chocolate brown hair sprawled around her face.

The two stared at each other, getting more and more lost in each other's eyes.

When Olivia's tongue ran over her lower lip once again, Brendan lost his control. He wanted to taste those lips! So he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. Fireworks went off in their heads. Olivia resisted slightly, but his lips felt so good against hers, she had to kiss him back.

But Brendan wanted more. He pulled back slightly and then he licked her lips, tasting the strawberry lip gloss. Olivia understood, and opened her mouth. Brendan smiled, and touched their lips once again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He found her little pink tongue, and fought with it. Both of the teens eyes had long since closed. Brendan's tongue swept around in Olivia's mouth, tasting her.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Brendan pressed his head into Olivia's shoulder, and inhaled. She smelt like roses and the sun.

Olivia buried her fingers into his hair. She could smell his scent, like peppermint and moonlight. Oh, how she could drown in that scent.

"No matter how much I want to kiss you, we can't do it in the middle of the street." Brendan murmured into her shoulder, kissing her softly there.

"I agree, let's go somewhere else." Olivia _felt_ Brendan nod. He got off of her and helped Olivia to her feet.

"My family crypt is empty, we could go there." Suggested Brendan, lacing his fingers together with Olivia's.

"Alright," Olivia agreed. All of her guilt about Ivy disappeared the moment Brendan kissed her.

**At the Daniels family crypt…**

Brendan pushed Olivia down onto the bed of black silk sheets. He kissed her furiously, sending burning want through Olivia. Olivia's heart was beating rapidly in her chest, pounding so hard, she was positive Brendan could hear. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, where he nibbled on the tanned flesh. Olivia moaned in pure bliss.

She gripped the hem of his shirt, and started to remove the black fabric. Brendan pulled away momentarily so he could get rid of the shirt. He tossed it across the room. Brendan smirked.

Olivia blushed when Brendan began un-zipping the dress she wore. He gathered the dress and disposed of it. He glimpsed at Olivia's mounds and the rest of her beautiful body and his smirk became more seductive. Brendan captured Olivia's lips once again, and pressed their bodies together. Olivia moaned at the contact of their skin. She also happened to feel the bulge in his pants press against her. Olivia's lower regions felt wet.

As Brendan went to remove her bra, Olivia's cell phone rang. It was on the table by the bed. Olivia grabbed it and answered as Brendan kissed her neck.

"Hello?" Olivia managed, barley keeping the moan out of her voice.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" The voice was vaguely familiar.

"I'm great." Olivia said, and nearly moaned when Brendan kissed her stomach.

"Olivia? It's Ivy." Hearing Ivy's name and voice was like getting drenched in icy water.

"Ivy?" Olivia asked. Brendan froze, and you could tell he felt the same as Olivia. Like waking up from a dream, but it was real.

"Yes, where are you? I called your house and your parents didn't know where you were."

"Um, just taking a walk," Olivia lied, "I'll get home soon. Call you then." Olivia hung up before Ivy could say anything.

Brendan was walking around the crypt, picking up the littered articles. He pulled on his shirt, and Olivia saw he was trying to hide the bulge. She was blushing insanely. Brendan tossed Olivia her dress. If he could have blushed, he would have. Olivia pulled it on, and blushed even more when she asked him to do it up. Brendan only nodded.

Olivia shivered when his fingers brushed her back. Then a wave of nausea hit Olivia. She had betrayed Ivy, by almost sleeping with her boyfriend. Olivia felt sick. She swayed on her feet.

"Do you need me to walk to home?" Brendan asked. He couldn't believe what had almost occurred.

"No!" Olivia said quickly, "I mean, I don't need you to walk me home. I'm fine." She needed to get away from the disgustingly seductive scent, smile, body, everything. She needed to get away from him.

"Okay," He smiled, "See you tomorrow."

_That's what I'm afraid of_, "Yeah, see you." Olivia left his crypt, and sobbed all the way home. The heart wrenching guilt was going to haunt Olivia till the day she died.

**That's the end of chapter three. I didn't want Olivia and Brendan to sleep together just yet, it's too soon. And I don't think any more problems are going to occur just yet, you know, considering the circumstances. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**After such a long wait, here is the fourth chapter of The Betrayal of Ivy Vega… I'll be sad if you've forgotten me… Okay, on with the story! P.S- There is a fair amount of angst in this, I think…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister the Vampire. If I did, this story would have actually happened, and I wouldn't be writing about it on fanfiction. **

**(Brendan's eyes are going to be green, thanks to Whateva876 who suggested it.)**

**Two weeks later…**

The tension in the air was thick. Olivia felt like she'd been inhaling it all week. Longing looks from Brendan, suspicious looks from Sophia, and sad looks from Ivy. Olivia, of course felt horrible, for almost sleeping with Brendan, and uh, ignoring Ivy. Olivia just could not speak to her sister, without blurting that she was falling in—almost slept with her boyfriend, and Olivia knew how deeply that'd hurt Ivy because Ivy's been in love with him forever.

But that was Olivia's head speaking. If she listened to her heart, she'd go to Brendan and think about Ivy later. Her heart yearned for his touch, his kisses, and his emerald green eyes, his everything. Olivia dreamt of the vampire each night, with burning want.

Olivia had taken refugee with Camille, and since Camille had never been one to judge, let Olivia float. Camille barley held onto Olivia's sanity, let alone her heart.

Olivia was losing it. Her mind, her sister, her biological father, and the guy she _really_ liked. Olivia was so lost. She didn't know what to do.

"Olivia! Please! Talk to me! I miss you so much! Please!" Ivy begged for the fifth time that day. Tears prickled Olivia's eyes as she kept walking. Olivia heard Ivy's strangled sob, and nearly went to talk to her, if it weren't for walking into Brendan, and his green eyes regarded her with adoration.

Olivia snapped. Tears flowed out of her eyes and sobs bubbled to the surface. All of this was too painful to handle. She wanted Brendan so much, but Ivy's stricken eyes were permanently burned into her memory.

Concern spread over Brendan's face. He reached out to comfort her. Olivia shoved him out of her way, before bolting to the bathroom she and Ivy first switched in. (Forgot what it was called.)

She threw herself into a stall, not bothering to lock it, and bawled loudly, snot running down from her nose. Olivia wiped it away roughly. She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes, letting the pain sink in.

When Olivia's blubbering ceased, she realized that it had been the break before last period that she'd gone running in there. School was over.

Silently, Olivia left the stall, and observed her reflection in the mirror. Wet cheeks with mascara stains, and puffy red eyes. Olivia harshly rubbed away the mascara and ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled a rubber band from her wrist and pulled her hair through it. Olivia knew she looked horrible, but that was the least of her worries.

Tearless, she left the bathroom, and trudged down the halls, making her way out of the school. The school grounds were completely disserted, only a few straggling students stumbling about.

"Olivia!" Oh that voice. The one that was burned so deeply into Olivia's memory, she just couldn't let it float in the wind. It seeped into her, causing a tremor to run through Olivia's body.

Olivia clenched her hands. Her nails bite into her tanned skin. She paused, allowing Brendan to catch up with her.

"Oh, thank god, I was starting to think you'd lost your marbles." Brendan laughed breathlessly, reaching out to grab Olivia's wrist. Olivia stiffened and hands falling limb, finger nails caked in her blood. Olivia heard Brendan sniff, probably smelling the blood trickling out of her palms.

"Olivia…" Brendan said, voice shaking with concern, "What is going on?"

Olivia twisted to face him in a movement so fast… Faster than any vampire could. She snapped, "What do you think is going on? I'm betraying my sister by almost sleeping with her boyfriend! And then there is you! You! I just… I just can't keep falling in—" Olivia's voice caught in her throat. She was so not in… Let's just leave it alone.

"In what?" Olivia could tell Brendan was curious and smart. Curious, because he wanted her to say it, smart, because he didn't bring up the fact he was indefinitely on a break with Ivy.

Olivia dared herself to look into his eyes. They were so deep set, and such a dark beautiful green. Olivia's knees shook, almost buckling out from under her.

"In love with you." She whispered, casting her gaze to the ground, a dark flush adorning her cheeks.

Brendan's eyes widened. "Do you mean it Olivia?"

Olivia hesitated, but nodded slightly. "But you could never fall for me. I mean, you love Ivy… I'm nothing to you."

Hurt filled Brendan. He tilted Olivia's chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I do love Ivy." Brendan had intended a 'but' to be in his words, but Olivia simply didn't hear it. Anguish shot through her, taking the rejection horrid. "But, you are something to me. Ivy is like… Like I guess my sister in a way… But you… You're different; you're the light to my darkness, the goodness to my evil. Olivia, your everything to me. No matter how cheesy that sounded, know that I _love_ you." Brendan smiled when Olivia's nose crinkled up when he called Ivy his sister. But once he said I love you… Olivia's eyes softened, to the color of melting sapphires, so warm and beautiful.

"Brendan… How could you fall out of love so easily? I mean, what if that happens to me? If you fall out of love with me when a better vampire or human come along?" Olivia wasn't going to answer Brendan's confession of love till she got a straight answer.

Brendan observed Olivia with careful eyes. "Olivia, it won't happen to you. I will never love another human or vampire like I love you. Please, you have to believe me."

Olivia didn't fail to notice that he didn't answer her first question. "What about falling out of love with Ivy?"

Brendan paused, calculating his words so as not to hurt the fragile girl. "Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't been in love with Ivy since grade ten. I've been falling for _you_ this whole time." Wrong answer.

Rage burst out in Olivia's eyes. "How dare you play my sister! She loved you with all her heart, yet you go falling in love with _her_ sister? I can't—" Brendan kissed her, cutting off her words. Olivia's mind blanked. She couldn't remember a thing. Her brain melted and her heart flew out of her chest. It'd been holding onto very thin strings, but it was detached and free. Olivia dissolved into Brendan's warm mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. Brendan pulled Olivia to him, the space in between the two gone. Nothing was held back in this kiss. Two weeks' worth of rage, passion and angst had been brought into the kiss.

Their lips parted, tongues melding together. Finally, they broke apart, completely breathless.

"I… Love… You…" Olivia panted, tangling her fingers into his curly black hair. Olivia had forgotten everything that had happened in the past two weeks, and was lost in lust and bliss. She was on the borderline. One more scorching kiss, and she'd end up in bed with Brendan, losing her virginity.

Brendan smirked. He brought his lips down, and kissed Olivia with such passion, Olivia nearly passed out.

~(~)~

Olivia woke with a happy haze clouding her thoughts. Olivia barley remembered what had occurred in the past few hours, if it weren't for the soreness between her legs.

Olivia was laying in between Brendan's arm and his warm body. She nuzzled his side with her nose.

A small beeping noise came from her purse. Olivia wriggled her way out of the crook of Brendan's arm and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She had an important date. Curious, she opened the calendar, after unlocking the phone. Dread fill Olivia, happy faze evaporating. Today was May thirteenth. The calendar to Olivia's I-phone beeped brightly, with a side note; _Ivy's b-day today! Mine too!_

_What a great birthday present for Ivy,_ Olivia thought bitterly, _happy birthday Ivy! Your present is… I slept with your boyfriend! Cake anyone?_ That would go over well.

Horrified, Olivia collected her clothes and yanked them on. She glanced a Brendan, so peaceful while sleeping, before sprinting out of the Daniels crypt and back home, where she could wallow in self pity.

**Finally! I got chapter four out! I'm sorry it took so long… I was grossed out when I typed that Brendan only thought of Ivy as a sister… *Shudder* who makes out with their sister? Eww… I'm in a good mood today; my boyfriend told me he loved me! Oh, and Olivia's phone is my phone! Yeah, I have an I-phone 4… And an I-pod touch… Jealous? Just kidding! About the jealous part any way. Okay, so review and tell me if you're still lovin' the story, or if I should drop it all together. **

**~Emerald~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for chapter five! Hurry! Ahh, I love it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But, finals are coming up and I need to study so I don't fail my Science final… My worst subject… Sigh… Sorry for this little blurb… Now, read the story! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister the Vampire. **

Olivia collapsed on her bed, and pulled a fluffy purple pillow to her chest. The brunette cried silently, wishing for a less confusing life. But she still couldn't believe what she had allowed to happen.

She. Fucking. Slept. With. Brendan.

Her life was over before it began. Brendan was going to break up with Ivy for sure and sought out after her. And Ivy… She was never going to speak with Olivia again.

Olivia shook her head, and roughly wiped her tears. Tears would get her nowhere. She pulled herself up and grabbed her phone. Olivia took a deep breath and dialed Ivy's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

It beeped and Olivia was left with Ivy's voice mail. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and left Ivy a message.

_Hey, Ivy, it's me Olivia. I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you. I know you're probably pissed at me, but I hope you can forgive me. Call me back so we can set up a time in which to talk. Love, Olivia._

Olivia hit the end button and fell back on her sheets. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~(~)~

"Olivia! Dinner time!" Olivia's mother, Mrs. Abbott called from the other side of the door.

Olivia groaned groggily and yelled back, voice thick with sleep, "Coming mom!"

She heard her mother walk back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Olivia propped herself up and untangled her legs from the purple and lime green sheets. She yawned and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Olivia shuffled over to her vanity, still half asleep. Olivia sat at the bench and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She harshly yanked a wired brush through her chocolate brown locks. Olivia, somewhat satisfied with her appearance, stumbled down the stairs and sat herself down.

Dinner was awkward and made up of her father's lame jokes. Olivia ate her meal in silence, not responding to either of her parents. She felt like she had been reduced to a dirty whore. She didn't like the feeling tingling around her, choking her. Sleeping with your sister's boyfriend is a low, even for whores.

Mrs. Abbott watched her daughter all through dinner. Olivia had changed.

After dinner, Olivia trudged upstairs and sobbed silently, hoping the pain would go away. She pressed her tear stained face into the cushions and cried.

Suddenly, Olivia heard her cell phone ring. She grabbed the phone, and checked the caller id. With squinty, burry eyes, Olivia made out the name, Ivy. Feeling slightly better, Olivia answered her phone.

"Hi," She whispered, voice choked.

"_Olivia_!" Ivy burst out sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. I'm so sorry." Olivia murmured, blinking back her tears.

"_It's okay! I'm just so glad to hear your voice! Please don't do this to me again, Olivia! Promise._"

"I—I promise." Olivia answered. She was going to tell Ivy. Soon, just not on the phone.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Dad says it's dinner time."

Olivia and Ivy said bye and she hung up. She plugged in her phone and crawled under the sheets, still in her day clothes.

~(~)~

**Two weeks later…**

"Belch," Olivia said, blindly flushing the bile down the toilet. For the past little while, Olivia had been throwing up and feeling strange.

She pushed herself to her feet and brushed her teeth, and rinsed with mouth wash.

Olivia pushed her hair back into a high pony tail and applied some more mascara. Olivia eyed her hot pink tank top in the mirror. It stretched strangely against her abdomen. Olivia shrugged and thought nothing of it. Although her jean shorts did fit a little too snuggly for her taste, but whatever. Olivia bound down the stairs and said goodbye to her parents.

At school, she spotted Ivy, Sophia, Camille and Brendan. Ah, yes, Brendan. Well, he and Olivia. Let's just say their on awkward terms. Brendan, indeed had broken up with Ivy, but didn't tell her why. Ivy and Sophia weren't speaking to Brendan. Things were awkward for the close group of friends.

"Hey."

"Hey." They replied. Brendan smiled at her, as did Ivy and Camille, but Sophia glared at Brendan.

Olivia opened her mouth to say more, but she felt the bile slowly working its way up her throat.

"I have to go!" She gasped out and bolted for the bathroom.

"Olivia!" Ivy screamed and raced after Olivia, leaving the others confused.

Olivia's hair had somehow come undone in the race and fell in her face as she threw up her breakfast. Pale hands pulled her back and out of her face.

Olivia fell back onto her butt and cried.

Ivy rubbed her back soothingly and muttered comforting words.

"What's wrong, Olivia? Let's take you home. 'Kay?"

Olivia nodded, afraid to speak. Ivy helped her to her feet and assisted her out of the bathroom. Ivy signed her out of the office and the sisters started to walk to Olivia's house.

Olivia spotted a pharmacy across the street. "Hey, Ivy, can I go in there for a sec?"

Ivy cocked a brow but nodded and went with Olivia across the street.

"Wait here." Olivia said as she ran in. Olivia scanned the isles and found the right place. The little box tormented her as she placed it on the counter and paid. The shop keeper didn't even question why she bought the box. Olivia stuffed it into her purse and went back outside.

"What did you get?" Ivy questioned, as they continued to walk.

"Nothing." Olivia shrugged her off. Ivy didn't respond.

"Hey, when we get to my place, can you stay, I have to tell you something."

"Uh, sure." Olivia unlocked her house, since her parents were at work. The girls went upstairs to Olivia's room and Ivy sat down on Olivia's bed.

"So what is it?" Ivy asked, waiting.

"Shh, just a sec. I have to pee." Olivia wobbled into the bathroom. She opened the little box and slid out a smaller box. Olivia followed the instructions and gulped. She put it in the sink and waited five minutes.

With shaking hands, she pulled it out, and there was a little plus sign. _I'm positive._

Olivia gripped it in her hand tightly, and walked back out to her sister.

Ivy glanced up.

"Ivy, I have to tell you something…"

**Finally! The next chapters out! You must be so glad! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I mean, I almost have the most reviews for the My Sister the Vampire category! My goal is to have the most, so help me out by reviewing, even if you're anonymous! Thanks! So, what's wrong with Olivia? And how is Ivy going to react to the truth? Review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, yes, I'm updating. Be thankful. I was forced too! Thanks Whateva876. Thank her for the update. *sticks tongue out at Whateva875* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister the Vampire.**

"What is it, Olivia?" Ivy asked in concern. Her eyebrows pushed together, and she bolted to her feet. Ivy grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Um, promise you won't freak?" Olivia said, gripping Ivy's hand.

"Promise. What is it?" Olivia sat down on the bed, and tugged Ivy down with her.

"Well, here's the thing. The reason why Brendan broke up with you was because of me." Ivy stopped breathing, and she became paler then possible.

"He, well, kind of, um, well, fell in love with me? And I did the same. So, he started the break, and well, he had kissed me. On our birthday, I kind of, slept with him and now…" Olivia handed Ivy the tiny box. Ivy glanced at it, and became paler. If it was possible.

"You're pregnant? With Brendan's baby?" Ivy whispered, eyes widening.

"Yes. . ." Olivia waited for an outburst. But she got nothing.

Ivy's eyes were cloaked, and narrowed. "You, are no longer my sister. You're just a filthy slut. Go to hell, whore." Ivy stood up, her black skirt swirling at her feet. She flipped Olivia off, and stormed out of the house. Olivia heard the door slam, and she snapped.

She sobbed into the sheets. _Why was life so cruel?_ Minutes, hours, days, months, years, all gone in a matter of seconds. It just shattered. Like it never meant anything to the two sisters.

Olivia had never felt so horrid in her entire life. First, she finds out she's pregnant, and now? Her sister hates her guts. Perfect. Wonderful. Just the way it should be.

_Maybe Ivy was right. Maybe I am a whore._ Olivia's head processed the information, as she bawled her heart out.

At about three, Olivia's mom returned home, and ran upstairs.

"Olivia! Sweetheart! Where are you?" Mrs. Abbott cried, throwing open the door to Olivia's bedroom.

"Honey, what happened?" Mrs. Abbott questioned, sitting down on the edge of her bed, and ran her fingers through Olivia's hair.

"M—mom, I can't. I can't tell you yet." Hurt flashed across Mrs. Abbott's face, but she continued to stroke Olivia's hair.

"Why? You can tell me everything."

"Not this. Let's wait for dad." Olivia's voice was still shaking. She looked at her mother with tear filled sapphire eyes. Her face was flushed, and her hair was a mess.

Mrs. Abbott's eyes softened, "Alright." She kissed Olivia's forehead, and left her alone.

Olivia sobbed some more, wallowing in self pity. Olivia had never felt so alone before in her entire life. _Is this what growing up does to a person? What happened to the days when Ivy and I switched?_ Thoughts swirled around in her head. _Oh, yeah, I slept with her boy friend. . . Right._

At dinner time, Olivia summoned all her courage, and went downstairs. F.Y.I- her courage was dwindling with every step.

She stepped into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Her dad was cutting his food, her mom was picking at the salad. Olivia loaded her plate with salad.

"So, Olivia, you're mom says you have something you'd like to tell us." Mr. Abbott said bluntly, knife scraping the plate as he cut.

Olivia winced, "Yes, that. Well, um. . ." She finished her food. "I'm pregnant! See ya! Bye!" Olivia bolted upstairs, and slammed her door shut. She locked it, in time before her father started pounding on the door, screaming with outrage. Olivia figured they needed time to chill, so she collect some clothes and threw them in a bag. Olivia slung the bag over her shoulder, and opened the window sill. Good thing there was a tree there. Olivia expertly scaled the tree, and landed lightly on her feet.

Where would she go? Olivia checked the time on her phone. 8:30 p.m. Great. Olivia decided to just aimlessly wonder about the streets.

It was dark, cold, and kind of creepy. Olivia hugged herself, and let her feet carry her around the town.

Suddenly, a shadow from her left moved. Olivia let out a shriek, and ran. She sprinted till she felt like her legs would collapse. Yet, the shadow was still pursuing her.

Then she heard it speak, "Olivia! What are you doing?"

Oh. Shit. It was Brendan. Olivia stopped and faced him.

"I was having problems at home. So I left."

Brendan narrowed his eyes at her, "Yeah, right. Come on, let's go to the crypt."

He grabbed her hand, and Olivia felt grateful for the warm hand, anchoring her to her sanity.

The two walked in silence. "I told Ivy."

Brendan sighed, "Tell me what happened."

So Olivia repeated the story, leaving out the pregnancy thing.

Brendan nodded, "It's okay. I'm here for you." The two walked into the crypt, and Olivia sat down on the bed, were they had made love.

"Brendan, I have to tell you something. It's important." Brendan had been puttering around, fixing the furniture. He paused, and eyed her. Olivia looked serious. Dead serious.

So he walked over to her, and took her hand. "What is it?"

"I—I. . ." Olivia didn't know if she could finish.

"You can tell me anything. I love you." He kissed her nose.

"I'm pregnant. With your baby." Olivia held her breath.

Brendan stopped breathing.

His eyes widened.

He opened his mouth.

And nothing came out.

Oh shit.

***Smiles* Well, that was interesting considering I typed this thing in like 30 minutes… it kinda fails… Oh well. Review! **

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- Be sure to thank Whateva876 for the update! Cause personally, I wasn't going to update for like, ever. I'm just doing this to prove I was right.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello readers of this story. It has been a whole year and counting hasn't it? So, I've decided to just write all the rest of the chapters and do a mega upload. Now, before you read, I'm just going to clear a few things up, and let me say this once, this is not me spazzing at reviewers/readers, I just wanted to point a few things out. First and most importantly, when I started writing this story, I had no idea Jackson existed, as I had not read those books nor did I know if they were out. I know Jackson is a match made in Heaven for Olivia, but I had no idea the poor guy was alive. Second, thanks for all the reviews. I mean it, I mean, I know lots were flames, but still, thanks. Third, I'm only doing this for the people who are desperate to read more, and hopefully my new way of writing won't throw you off too much :D . Do not think of me badly or whatever because of what I said I above, I just wanted to clear the air with some of you guys. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister the Vampire. **

**~(~)~**

"Brendan, are you… okay?" Olivia breathed, her heart clenching at the thought of him hating her or something. Her main priority right now was Brendan, but after that, she'd have to find a way to make it up to, well everyone.

His eyes searched her face, and Olivia wrung her hands nervously. "A—are you positive?" His voice came out in a whisper, his face paler than Olivia had ever seen it.

She nodded; swallowing whatever it was that was in her throat. "I took the test this morning and it came out positive."

Brendan's voice was meek, "What are we going to do?" She paused, dread filling her. Even she didn't know the answer to that question. Tears formed in her eyes, as her fingers curled into the fabric of her shirt, the shirt that cradled her baby.

"I don't know, oh god I don't know." Olivia chocked out, forcing her tears back. She refused to cry, having done enough of it already. She was going to be ostracized, known as a whore. The longer Olivia thought about it, the more she regretted sleeping with Brendan, wishing Ivy had her back right now.

"I'll be there for you, I promise." Brendan finally said, but Olivia could tell the gears were spinning in his head and he was far away from their conversation. Life couldn't have sucked more.

**~(~)~**

Ivy slammed the door behind her to her bedroom; furious tears ran down her face. Brendan broke up with her because he was sleeping with her sister. Ivy didn't know who to be angrier with. Olivia, who was supposed to be her sister, or Brendan, that sick bastard that had impregnated her.

Ivy couldn't think she was that angry. So she did the next best thing. She called Sophia.

"Sophia, I have a problem." Ivy wasn't sure how to phrase what she was thinking other than _bitch, slut, whore, _and _cheater, _but she figured the way she started it was good enough.

"What?" Sophia asked from the other side of the phone, curiosity spiking at her words.

Ivy sighed, rubbing at her eyes roughly, frowning in displeasure as her hand was marked black. Had she gone into shock? "I found out today Brendan broke up with me because he's been sleeping with Olivia. And…" Ivy chocked on her next words, "now she's pregnant."

The other side of the phone was silent for a long period of time before Sophia exploded, "That _bitch_!"

Ivy rubbed her arm, the shock numbing her mind, "It could have been worse right?"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?! Ivy, your own sister betrayed you!" Sophia all but screamed into the phone, and Ivy didn't have the strength to move it away.

"I know…" And Ivy broke down. She sobbed, heart brokenly, hating herself for giving him everything and to have him take it away from her so easily. Sophia stayed silent, waiting for Ivy to be okay. Emotions pooled in Ivy, from utter wretchedness to a burning anger.

"It'll be okay, Ivy, I promise, we'll figure something out." Sophia whispered into the phone, her own heart clenching for her best friend.

Ivy's words were filled with so much grief, a tear rolled down Sophia's cheek. "But, Sophia, she's my sister. I'm so angry at her, but she's my sister."

Sophia didn't respond immediately, settling on a cop out, "I know."

**~(~)~**

It had been three months since the world figured out Olivia was pregnant, and Brendan hadn't been much help. He'd become a little unstable after he realized it was for real, and wasn't at school for weeks.

As Olivia predicted, the whole school avoided her like the plague, Camilla was the only one that still talked to her.

After a day of being alone, Olivia booked it to the girls bathroom, the same one she and Ivy switched in all those years ago. She found herself bent over the toilet, throwing up whatever contents were left in her stomach. Ivy… she missed her sister so much. Her parents had just come to term with it and Charles was having a difficult time accepting it, but tried his hardest.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, as she continued to heave up nothing, regardless of the fact there was nothing left. She wanted everything to go back to normal, but you can never have things the way you want them.

Olivia stumbled from stall, finding her way to the sink. She turned on the tap with shaky hands and splashed her face with the cold water.

"You look like crap." Ivy said from behind Olivia. Olivia was standing up straight, wiping at her face, turning to face her sister. Ivy's arms were crossed and a blank expression was on her face.

Olivia laughed, a little breathlessly, "Thanks."

Ivy sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into, bunny?" Olivia's throat constricted, and she had to support her weight on the counter top.

"I thought you hated me." Olivia whispered, her heart not being able to take the rejection again.

She was silent for a second, "You're my sister." Ivy frowned a little, "I heard you ended it with Brendan, why?"

Olivia hesitated, "He ended it with me. He still wants to be there for the baby, but I guess he couldn't take the pressure or whatever." The words rushed from Olivia's mouth, "I know you have every reason to be angry at me, to hate me, but I am so sorry. You don't have to accept my apology, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but I'm so sorry. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would, I swear."

Ivy didn't speak for a long time, her expression unwavering, "I won't accept your apology. But, since you are my sister, I will be there for you. You just drove a nail into your own coffin when you betrayed me, I hope you know that. We're anything but close like before, but family is family." Ivy's eyes burned with a rage Olivia didn't know she was capable of having, "However, remember this, if you ever sleep with one of my boyfriend's again, I will never, _ever _speak to you again. I mean it."

"I promise." Olivia said, "I'm so glad to have you back." Ivy nodded stiffly and tossed Olivia a pack of Kleenexes.

"Clean yourself up." Was the last thing Ivy said to Olivia before she walked out for now.

Olivia laughed again, wiping at her face, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

**Probably only one more chapter to go, I'm not sure. I'm making this up as I go. And did you really think I'd give Brendan and Olivia a happy ending or Ivy and Olivia a happy ending? Review, flame, whatever.**

**~Emerald~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Sister the Vampire.**

**~(~)~**

Olivia shivered at the cool gel that was being rubbed around on her stomach. Ivy hung near the back of the room, staring at her feet, and Brendan was standing next to Olivia. Despite being broken up, Olivia still invited Brendan to see his baby.

"Well, you'll be happy to know it's a girl." The doctor said happily and Olivia smiled thinly.

"That's great." Brendan managed to say, a small smile on his face. He was happy, but he looked uncomfortable in the situation.

Olivia nodded as the nurse wiped the gel away, chatting about the next appointment and that the baby was healthy. Olivia took in the information and shoved it in a drawer in the back of her mind. She hopped off the table, walking over to Ivy, gesturing for Brendan to follow.

Ivy spoke, "What are you going to name her?"

"Susannah." Olivia responded quickly, chewing on her lip. Although she hadn't discussed it with Brendan, Olivia knew that was the only thing she wanted to name her daughter.

Ivy nodded thoughtfully, "Susannah sounds nice." Neither of them elaborated on the situation and Olivia was just grateful for the fact Ivy wasn't trying to kill Brendan… yet.

"Is it Daniels or Abbott?" Brendan asked quietly, eyes flashing between the sister's faces.

Olivia didn't know the answer to that. "Daniels…?" She offered finally, wondering if Ivy would be fine with it or if Brendan really cared what last name she gave the baby.

Brendan nodded and silence overlapped them.

**~(~)~**

Things at school had gotten a little better, as people stopped whispering _whore _wherever Olivia went and Brendan had returned. Sophia still had no need to speak with her, but was respectful, although Olivia knew it was influence from Ivy. Camilla was still around and Ivy had reserved conversations with her.

Olivia sat in class, her eyes entirely focused on the chalk board as the teacher talked, ignoring all the pointed stares sent in her direction.

As much as it pained her to admit it, Olivia didn't want to have this baby if she could never have a better relationship with her sister. Still, Susannah is her child, and she wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her.

"I still can't believe Olivia of all people did that to Ivy." Charlotte whispered, loud enough for Olivia to hear, but quiet enough the teacher didn't catch it.

Olivia swallowed, and tightened her grip on the pencil. It followed her everywhere, the words, the stares, the lies that people concocted now.

She retreated to the sanctity of the girl's bathroom after school, finding herself a spot on the floor in the corner.

"Why do I keep finding you in this place?" Ivy asked, annoyed from the door way of the bathroom.

"It's the only place I feel safe from the prying eyes of everyone else." Olivia confessed, "I hate it, the feeling of people watching me."

"I thought that's what you wanted." Ivy said softly, leaning against the wall.

Olivia smiled bitterly, "It was, until I realized how much rumours suck. I wanted the positive reviews on life, like on my acting and not _this._"

Ivy shook her head a little, "Olivia, not all of the rumours are rumours and if you didn't want this, why did you sleep with him?"

"I don't know!" Olivia cried, burying her face against her hands, "I don't know anything anymore!"

"I hope your daughter never hears you say that." Ivy snapped, walking out of the bathroom, pausing at the door, "Once you get over your pity party, come find me."

**~(~)~**

Olivia screamed the pain she was feeling was almost unbearable. Her water had broken and she was in the hospital, giving birth to her daughter.

"Push, Olivia, push harder!" The doctor yelled over her screams, and Olivia's fingers tightened around Ivy and Brendan's hands. Her parents and Charles hung back, her mother smiling encouragingly, but looked paler than a vampire.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Olivia gave one last push and that was it. A piercing cry rippled through the room, and the doctor quickly brought her baby away, wrapping her up in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed, like Olivia didn't already know. Olivia licked her dry lips, waiting to be given her baby.

"C—Can I hold her?" the doctor returned and handed Olivia Susannah. The girl had her fists curled, her pink face contorted in upset. Olivia cradled her to her bosom, gently touching her cheek.

"Hush, Susannah, I have you. You're safe." Olivia whispered to the babe and her cries ceased. The child opened her eyes, and a set of crystalline blue eyes met with Olivia's. Susannah was human.

Olivia fell in love with her daughter in that moment, kissing her forehead, "I love you, Susannah."

**~(~)~**

**Years Later…**

Her arms wrapped around her mother's waist, "Mommy, is daddy coming to pick me up today?"

Olivia ran her hand over Susannah's black locks of hair, "Yes, Susannah, daddy will be here soon."

The door to the kitchen and Olivia's husband's head popped into the room, "There are my two special girls. What are you doing in here?"

"We're making lunch." Olivia grinned, returning the kiss her husband gave her.

The bell rang and Susannah ran to get it, "Mommy, daddy's here!" Olivia touched her husband's cheek, walking out into the main room. Brendan stood in the doorway, a lax smile on his face, his arms wrapped around his wife's waist.

"Bring her back tomorrow okay?" Olivia waited for conformation before she hugged Susannah again. "See you tomorrow." The girl nodded before she waltzed out of the house.

"Nice to see you, Olivia." Brendan nodded, and she smiled.

"Same goes to you, Brendan." Olivia leaned against her husband when he slung his arm over her shoulder, waving to the couple that was just leaving, shutting the door behind themselves.

**~(~)~**

**Aftermath…**

_ If you're wondering, things smoothed over with Ivy after many years, the two of the girls becoming close again. Although Ivy still has yet to let go of the small amount of resentment she still holds towards Olivia. _

_ Why didn't things work out with Brendan and Olivia? Well, let's just say not all romances are meant to be. Theirs was fleeting from the moment it happened. And it shouldn't have because it destroyed bonds that were never supposed to break. However, just because they both have moved on doesn't mean they don't love each other. How could you ever forget the one you shared your most precious gift with? Don't take love for granted, or don't do something you'll end up regretting. Because in the end you'll just get…_

_The Betrayal of Ivy Vega._

**So, this story is officially done. I have no idea who they're married too but most of you will assume Olivia is with Jackson. Far be it for me to decide. Hell, you can choose who she married for yourself. As for Brendan, that's a mystery. If any of you were wondering, yes, I did want the story to go in this direction from the very beginning. Also, sorry if you thought it was rushed, but I wrote this at like, two in the freaking morning and have nothing left to say. So to all of you, who read this story, regardless of if you hated it or loved it, thanks again from the bottom of my heart. And yes, I know I copped out on emotions, but what can I say? Review, flame, or leave a constructive comment, whatever. I may see you all again if I ever decide to explore this fandom again. Ciao.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
